101 Greatest Movie Quotes
by Ashabadash
Summary: ...used in everyday Harry Potter World convorsation. Better Discription inside. R&R!
1. Quote 1: NevilleOC

Author's Note: Okay, so I have found a project procrastination for myself. On my wall is a poster with the 101 Greatest Movie Quotes of all time. So each one shot will have one quote, in order. The one shots will all be different, with different characters and scenarios. This will be fun, won't it?

* * *

**QUOTE #1**

Neville Longbottom sat patiently in his chair in the sitting room of his apartment. Well, the apartment he was sharing with his girlfriend Ashley. They were supposed to be at Harry's house ; he was throwing an engagement party for Ron and Hermione.

"Ash, we're going to be late," Neville said, a slight laugh in his tone. He got up and walked into the bedroom and chuckled. The American girl was running around their bedroom, different outfits spread out on the bed. "Ashley," Neville raised an eyebrow.

"I've never met your friends from school," Ashley said. "And I really want to make a good impression."

"By being late?" Neville teased, but Ashley threw a pillow at him."Shut up…" Ashley stuck her tongue out. She held up two outfits. One was a red blouse with black slacks, the other a simple white dress. "Now pick."

"Pick what?" Neville asked, though it was blatently obvious.

"Pick which outfit I should wear to your friend Harry's party."

"Well," Neville looked between the two choices. "**Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn**." Neville laughed out loud at the look on his girlfriend's face. "You'll look beautiful in anything, Ashley, and I can't wait to show you off tonight." Ashley smiled and put down the outfits before stepping over to kiss Neville.

"Thanks Nev," Ashley said, then she ran into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The quote was "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." – Gone With the Wind


	2. Quote 2: LilyJames

**QUOTE #2**

Lily stomped up to her dormitory, frantically searching through her trunk. "He has it, I know he does…" she grumbled to herself.

"Who has what?" Lily turned to see Sirius Black standing in her doorway.

"How'd you get up here?" Lily asked, knowing the stairs turn into a slide if a boy tries to come up.

"Magic," Sirius replied. "Who had what?" he repeated.

"James," Lily growled, and Sirius burst out laughing. "I knew it! He does have my wand doesn't he?" Sirius continued to laugh. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Lily, he's only 16, he's got a lot to live for I'm sure." Sirius wiped a tear from his eye. "How are you going to get your wand back?" he asked as Lily slammed her trunk close. She stood there for a moment, contemplating. Then she looked at Sirius with a joyful grin on her face.

"**I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse**," Lily said simply and then patted Sirius on the head as she passed him in the door way.

* * *

An Hour later, Lily found James in the great hall, eating lunch with Remus and Peter. "James Potter!" Lily stormed over to the boys.

"Told you she'd kill him," Peter whispered to Remus, who nodded. James on the other hand, looked up at Lily with a smug look on his face.

"Yes Lily," James said.

"Hand it over," Lily held out her hand.

"but whatever are you talking about?" James feigned innocence.

"Don't play stupid Potter." Lily said. "Give me my wand." James then stood up, and Lily remembered the height difference between her and James. She looked up at him, a head shorter than him, but the same angry fire was in her eyes.

"Make me," James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you child." Lily said. "If you give me my wand, I will let you kiss me." James' eyebrows went up. "Right here, right now, for three seconds."

"Ten," James said immediately.

"Five," Lily argured.

"You dare negotiate with the one who has your wand?" Lily placed her hands on her hips and James chuckled. "Okay, how about 7?" Lily rolled her eyes again but nidded. "Great, then…" He reached into his robes and produced Lily's wand. "This is for you," he handed her the wand. "And this is for me." Next thing Lily knew, James had spun her around and dipped Lily, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

3 seconds…5 seconds…10 seconds…

They kept kissing. Remus and Peter looked at each other awkwardly before Sirius joined them at the table. He looked at James and Lily for a moment, shrugged, and turned to the boys at the table. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Quote: "I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse" – The Godfather


	3. Quote 3: DennisOC

**Author's Note:** This one is a little sad, but the idea just popped into my head. So here we go, staying true to the books for once.

**PS:** This quote was a hard one, but not as hard as the next one. And this looked so much longer on WORD...

* * *

**Quote #3**

Dennis Creevey walked slowly along the gravestones, looking for one in particular. His brother, Collin, was killed at sixteen years old in the Battle at Hogwarts. Dennis had quit his magical education because of that, but he didn't blame the death eaters, or Harry Potter or even Lord Voldemort. He blamed Collin, and after a good long time, 10 years to be exact, he finally visited his brother to tell him just that.

"Collin," Dennis looked down at the grave. He shook his head and reached into his backpack, pulling out his brother's old camera and hanging it on the tombstone. "This is yours." Dennis said. "You had me hold it for you, remember? 'I'll get it when I get back Dennis.' That's what you told me. But you never came back Collin!" Dennis knew he seemed foolish, yelling at a tombstone. He dropped to his knees and cried.

"I'm different now Collin, I…I stopped being a wizard because of you…" Dennis cried. "You always told me I could do something great with my magic! But it was magic that killed you! That's what happened, but you'll never understand…" Dennis pulled out his wand and held it in his clenched fists. "**You don't understand! I coulda had class, I coulda been a contender. I coulda been somebody instead of a bum, which is what I am.**" Dennis continued to cry.

"Dennis?" a woman's voice startled Dennis and he looked up, meeting the eyes of one familiar friend from Hogwarts, Maria Script. "Dennis Creevey?" Dennis wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to smile.

"Maria," he said. He stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "Um, hi…."

"Hi," she said shyly. "I couldn't help but overhear…" Dennis was sure the whole graveyard could hear him. "Did you really quit wizardry?" Dennis looked at his shoes and nodded. "I don't blame you; my brother died that day too…"

"I'm sorry," Dennis said. "But you still do magic?" Maria nodded. "How…Why?" Dennis asked.

"Because my brother always told me to reach for the stars and be the best I can be." Maria said. Dennis gulped. Collin would tell him the same thing. "So now I teach at Beubaxtons," Maria said. "So that other kids know to reach for the stars as well." Dennis smiled at Maria. She had a really good point.

"Dennis, do you want to get some coffee and talk?" Maria asked. Dennis looked up at her and nodded.

"That would be great, thanks Maria." Dennis said. He turned back to Collin's grave as Maria began to walk. "Maybe I won't be a bum for long Collin…" He smiled and patted the tombstone before turning to catch up with Maria.

* * *

Quote: "You don't understand! I coulda had class, I coulda been a contender. I coulda been somebody instead of a bum, which is what I am." – On The Waterfront


	4. Quote 4: RonHermione

Author's Note: So I for once in my life have a good-ish excuse to being so bad at updating lately: I'm a senior in high school, and I'm applying to 14 colleges, all who want a whole bunch of different stuff. I had to write a college admissions essay (which happened to be titled "How Harry Potter Changed My Life") and that took me a while. I was also a part of my school's fall play of "Arsenic and Old Lace" and I'm the Editor-in-Chief of the school's yearbook. So I've been a little busy. But, I've found a little free time (just so happens to be during mid terms?) haha.

So with my most grateful apologies, here is my update.

* * *

**Quote #4**

Hermione's very favorite movie was The Wizard of Oz. It was the only thing she'd ever pick over curling up with a book and reading it cover to cover.

Ron knew this, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand the movie, no matter how many times he watched it with Hermione, it didn't make the slightest sense.

What kind of witch was green? And Ron knew for a fact they didn't melt in water. And unless that tornado was a portkey (and Ron had checked that with Hermione, it's impossible) there's no way for a little girl and her dog with no magical powers to transport to another dimension or world.

"But Hermione loved it, and Ron kept that in mind when he had started dating her.

* * *

It was 3 AM, a month and a half after the final battle, and Ron had a feeling it was going to be his first time sleeping through the night in a long time.

That was not the case.

"RON!" Hermione was shaking Ron awake around 3 AM. "Ron wake up!" Ron sat up in a panic, breathing deeply and looking around wildly.

"Hermione, what's wrong," Ron asked.

"I forgot about my parents," she said. Ron did everything in his power not to groan and hit her head back on the pillow.

"Hermione, I thought something _bad_ had happened." Ron relaxed slightly and ran his hand over his face.

"This _is_ bad Ron! I left them in Australia! What kind of horrible daughter am I?" she said frantically.

"'Mione," Ron said to try and calm her down. "I promise, you and I will go first thing in the morning, to Australia," He put his hand on her shoulder. "But it's three in the morning, and we have to go back to sleep…" Hermione nodded slowly and Ron gave her a hug. "Come on," he said. He lied back down, bringing Hermione with him and wrapping her in his arms.

In minutes, they were asleep.

* * *

At 7 AM, Ron was taken from his slumber once again.

"Come on Ron, let's go!" Hermione said. Ron opened one eye to see Hermione already dressed and ready. Then Ron remembered the night before and rolled out of bed.

"Okay okay, " Ron said. "Gimme a minute will ya…"

Soon enough, Ron and Hermione were aparating their way to Australia.

When they arrived and Ron looked around, Ron was surprised. Australia was _very_ different from London.

"Well?" Hermione said, snapping Ron back to attention.

"**Toto, I've got a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore" **Ron said, feeling like that was appropriate. Hermione laughed and leaned over, taking Ron's hand and kissing his cheek.

"I told you you'd understand that movie soon enough," she smiled. "No come on," and she dragged him along to her parents house.

* * *

"Toto, I've got a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore" – The Wizard of Oz


	5. Quote 5: HarryGinny

**Quote #5**

Ginny was just cleaning up the table from breakfast when Harry flooed in and ran into the kitchen. Normally, Ginny would have been upset that Harry missed breakfast, she didn't like that he would work through the night. But today was for a different matter.

"So…" she asked nervously, but when she looked up at him, he simply shook his hand. "Ugh!" she threw the dish towel on the counter. "You know what, this isn't fair! You just got back from some mission! I don't care if you and Ron are still starting out as Aurors! You bloody saved the freeking WORLD that should bloody count for something!" She was red in the face now, angry as ever.

Harry didn't know what to say. He tried for hours with Kingsley, he and Ron. They had just gotten home about a month ago. But this mission that they were being sent on required him and a couple other higher graded teams.

"I miss you," Ginny said. Harry sighed and stepped forward, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"I miss you too," Harry said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Ginny watched as Harry packed his things in a small bag. Eventually, she would come to terms with how this was what her life would be like from now until Harry retired. When his things were packed, she walked with him to the fire place where he would floo to the Ministry.

"How long this time?" Ginny asked as she pulled Harry into a hug.

"Kingsley says 6 weeks," Harry said. Ginny sighed. That was far too long. Harry stepped into the fireplace.

"I love you," Ginny said as she handed Harry the floo powder pot.

"Love you too," Harry smiled at her. He closed his glasses and put them in his pocket and grimaced. Ginny had to giggle; she knew how much Harry hated flooing.

"Well, **here's looking at you kid**," Harry smiled. Ginny stepped back. "Ministry of Magic!" and Ginny watched as her husband was engulfed in a burst of green fire, wondering if she'd ever see him again.

* * *

"Here's looking at you, kid." – Casablanca


	6. Quote 6: Daisy Dursley

**Quote #6**

Harry Potter was in his living room, playing with a four year old Albus, when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Five year old James ran down the stairs, padding his feet. Harry groaned and placed Albus on the floor. With Ginny traveling with the Harpies, Harry was getting a good taste of parenting the kids. Not only was Lily, finally asleep in all her terrible-two-ness, upstairs, but Teddy was also visiting, bouncing off the walls of Godric's Hollow about his Hogwarts letter that came in the post a few days ago. Harry was about three seconds away from pulling his hair out.

Or calling Hermione.

"Daddy!" James whined. The knocking on the door became more consistent. Harry had magicked the door handles ion the house to not turn when James or Albus tried. Soon enough, he'd have to add Lily to the spell.

"I'm coming James," Harry said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he got up and reached the door.

When he opened it, he first thought no one was there. But then he looked down and saw a round faced girl with bright blue eyes behind small circle glasses and curly blonde hair tied up in pig tails.

"Um," Harry looked at the girl confused, "Hello."

"Hi," she smiled brightly. "You're Harry Potter." Harry could tell she meant it as a question, but it sounded very much as a statement. It was heard often when Harry was meeting people for the first time.

"I am," Harry sounded amused. "And who are you?" He looked around for an adult, but he didn't see anyone. The little girl walked inside, passed Harry without saying anything. "Okay then," Harry said, following the little girl and closing the door.

"Who's that?" Teddy came in from the kitchen eating an apple. The little girl turned on her heals and raised an eyebrow at Teddy.

"I'm Daisy, Daisy Dursley," She said. "You have blue hair."

"No I don't," Teddy said, shutting his eyes and turning his hair pink.

"Whoa cool!" Daisy said. Harry was more worried about why the little girl was now in his living room though.

"Wait, Dursley?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," Daisy responded. "My daddy is your cousin." Her dad was Dudley? Dudley had a daughter?

More importantly, Dudley's daughter was at his house?

"Okay, does your daddy know you're here," Harry asked. Daisy shook her head.

"Nope nope," she said. "He was just all grumpy and storming around the house when the mail came, muttering about how now he had to call Harry, blah blah blah. So I went in his address book and the only Harry I saw was you."

"How about your mum, does she know?" Harry asked, but Daisy just frowned.

"She died…" Daisy said. And that was that about that. Harry decided to move to the next question.

"But how did you get here Daisy?" Harry asked. The little girl just shrugged.

"I dunno, I kinda just… got here," she shrugged. Harry raised an eyebrow before heading to the phone on the wall. Daisy on the other hand, turned back to Teddy. "Change your hair again!"

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the phone. "Dudley Dursley." He waited patiently as it rung, hearing Lily upstairs start crying. Next call after Dudley was Hermione, he defiantly needed help here.

"Hello?" Dudley's voice came up on the other line. Harry realized that he had only talked to Dudley once since the day he left Privet Drive and that was a few months after the war ended, to tell the Dursley's that they were safe again.

"Dudley…its Harry," Harry said, scratching the back of his head. Good lord, this conversation with Malfoy would be less awkward.

"Oh, um…" Dudley's voice grumbled. "Err, is this important, I'm sort of waiting for a call from…"

"From Daisy?" Harry smiled. Even a decade later, Harry still enjoyed having the upper hand on his cousin.

"Uh yea…" Dudley said. "Wait do you…"

"She's here," Harry said. "I'll give you my address." He did so. "And Dud…bring along her Hogwarts letter, will you?"

* * *

Daisy and Teddy were playing with James and Albus. Harry was carrying Lily, who wouldn't stop crying. Suddenly through the fireplace came Hermione. "Okay Potter," she said, brushing the soot off her clothes. "You made me come here from work saying you had a good reason," she was only half annoyed with Harry. "So **go ahead, make my day**."

Before Harry could say anything though, Daisy stood up and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Daisy Dursley." Hermione rose an eyebrow at Daisy, and then at Harry. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Hermione Weasley. It's nice to meet you too." She shook the little girl's hand and then went to Harry. "So Dudley is…"

"On his way," harry said. Hermione nodded thoughtfully and took Lily.

"Got it," Hermione said. "Okay you guys, is anyone hungry?" The kids all got up excitedly and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Harry went to open it, seeing a much different Dudley then they one Harry remembered back when they were 17 years old. He was leaner (probably from actually going through with one of those diets,) and he was dressed in a business suit.

"Hey Dudley," Harry smiled.

"How the hell did this happen?" Dudley asked. He just wanted an answer. "I mean…I figured…I saw the signs…but…" Harry stepped aside and let Dudley in.

"Daddy!" Daisy ran out of the kitchen and hugged Dudley. "Did Harry tell you? Did he tell you I'm magical, like Mommy?"

"You married a witch?" Harry asked. Dudley nodded.

"Long story," Dudley said. He handed Daisy the letter that had started all of the commotion.

"How about you explain this long story," Harry said, "and I explain how to have a magical child."

"Sounds good to me," Dudley said.

* * *

"Go ahead, make my day." – Sudden Impact

I plan somewhere in these one-shots to bring up Dudley AND Daisy again, so keep an eye out.


End file.
